<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[坎梅]摩登變化 by nova2837</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400824">[坎梅]摩登變化</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837'>nova2837</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※微加里加無差</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gueira/Meis (Promare)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[坎梅]摩登變化</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※微加里加無差</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　梅斯摔破了杯子，碎裂巨響震懾了所有人，他們不約而同地朝梅斯望去。</p><p>　　「別撿啊梅斯！」坎羅是反應最快的，瘋狂燃燒者時期那怕丁點風吹草動他們都得瞬間提升警覺、以便隨時逃離。他抓住梅斯的手，「會受傷的，現在可不能用火烤一烤就讓傷口復原啦！」</p><p>　　梅斯眨了幾下眼，朝地上的碎片微蹙眉頭，而後才緩緩轉向坎羅，「嗯，抱歉，一時間疏忽了。」</p><p>　　坎羅想說點什麼，但在自己也不清楚心底那股詭異前說了只怕會成胡言亂語。他帶梅斯到位子坐下，讓露琪亞用機器人來清潔殘骸。</p><p>　　「梅斯，告訴我這是幾。」坎羅比出一，並且湊在梅斯鼻頭前不過五公分。</p><p>　　梅斯一把打掉他的手，「你未免也靠太近！一啦，我又沒瞎！」</p><p>　　「我當然知道你沒瞎！但你最近真的怪怪的，我是說——或許比我察覺到的還久，畢竟你那麼會隱藏忍耐——你身體是不是出了什麼事？生病了？後遺症？需要去醫院做治療嗎？」</p><p>　　梅斯咬住下唇，短暫思考後嘆了口氣，「不用那麼大費周章，估計就是最近睡眠不足，放假時再把眠補回來就沒事了。」</p><p>　　「是這樣——」</p><p>　　「怎麼可能是這樣啊！！！」露琪亞一個打斷，隨即扯住雷米的袖子並遞上平板。</p><p>　　雷米啊了一聲，口中碎念著不小心就忘了、我也真是難得糊塗呀云云，最後丟下一句「我去找隊長」便從門後消失。</p><p>　　坎羅與梅斯互相對看。</p><p>　　如果里歐在場他們還能三人一同商量，但偏偏里歐與加洛被派去做預防宣導，問了露琪亞也只得到「等就是了」這類回答，導致什麼事都做不得。梅斯捏捏眉眼，生怕坎羅把他當脆弱的玻璃娃娃，連站都不讓他站，只好抓起在旁的空白報告書開始書寫。</p><p>　　坎羅上次那份報告他也才寫一半呢，又要模仿字跡又得學習坎羅的思考模式還真是麻煩。</p><p>　　在梅斯寫完內容、開始在邊邊角角塗鴉時伊格尼斯終於出現，並宣告道，「你們剛來時情況太緊急了，只簡單評估能力允許就讓你們參與救災，沒讓你們做過整套身體檢查。剛剛雷米已經跟合作的家醫科診所聯絡好，等里歐回來就一併過去吧。」他打住梅斯的反駁，「無論如何我都得確保你們是健康的，有點端倪時就趕緊處理，才不會事後釀成大病。」</p><p> </p><p>　　里歐歸隊後馬上被告知情況，他第一時間關心梅斯並擔心小診所資源是否足夠、需不需要到大醫院做更深入的檢查。他們很快被伊格尼斯帶離，加洛焦慮地在座位上抖腳，還大口吃著據說是極東島國傳統零嘴的圓餅發出噪音，艾娜安撫不成乾脆戴上耳塞。</p><p>　　里歐傳訊息說要回來時加洛簡直興奮得要跳起，他像隻患有分離焦慮的大狗，在里歐推門同時緊緊纏住對方。</p><p>　　眾人接連詢問檢查結果，並且也針對只有里歐和坎羅歸來這點感到存疑。里歐擺擺手讓他們冷靜下來，只是加洛還掛在他身上讓場面有點滑稽，「除了原本就有的輕微過瘦，我跟坎羅沒什麼其他大礙，至於梅斯的話是——」</p><p>　　「懷孕？」</p><p>　　「近視啦！！！！所以隊長才帶他去眼鏡行配眼鏡，到底是誰灌輸你男人會懷孕這種詭異想法的啊？！！！！」坎羅衝著瓦里歐尖叫。</p><p>　　瓦里斯默默舉起正看到一半的書：《男男受孕之道：成功率99%，突破你的生理極限！》，作者：露琪亞·菲克斯。</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　那天露琪亞跟他拚酒喝茫、胡言亂語出的東西為什麼能夠被出書啦！書名還取成一副煞有其事的樣！</p><p>　　於是梅斯重回清晰視野後看到的頭一件事，便是坎羅在基地裡追著露琪亞到處亂跑、艾娜安慰著像是被騙而崩潰無力的瓦里斯、以及加洛依然像塊黏皮糖巴附在里歐身上。</p><p>　　和平的日常，只不過看得清楚了些。</p><p>　　「梅斯。」</p><p>　　梅斯扭頭，隨即被塞了一疊報告書。雷米指著白紙黑字寫著的坎羅二字講道，「這些，全讓坎羅帶回去重寫吧。順帶一提，以下情形我會無條件退回：字太醜我看不懂、內容比加洛的報告書還糟、字數不滿五百字……以及，由你代筆。」無奈大大寫滿在他的臉，「你就是幫坎羅寫了太多報告才會近視。然後，不要為了省電就老靠月光做事啊，你是古人嗎？這樣眼睛會壞掉的啊。」</p><p>　　他還不太習慣新增的重量，儘管店員再三讚賞他的模樣好看，但臉上多出眼鏡果然就是有股違和。梅斯點點頭，從艾娜的化妝鏡中看見自己。</p><p>　　整體搭起來就是很詭譎的斯文混狂野風，到底為什麼會覺得這樣好看？</p><p>　　他走近坎羅，猛力握住那根勇健的呆毛，「別玩了坎羅，下班回家啦。」</p><p>　　「啊梅斯？！你什麼時候回來……喔你這樣真他媽好看耶。」</p><p>　　「……你知道嗎，有時候我真懷疑你的審美，你真不去大醫院檢查下腦袋嗎？」</p><p>　　「咦？！」</p><p>　　他牽起坎羅的手，指間擦過戀人剛戴上不久的婚戒。</p><p>　　「回家啦。」他二度說道。</p><p>　　回到他們所承租的、小而美滿的新居。</p><p>　　希望他盡快習慣這些變化，如他們的婚姻、如他的眼鏡、如世人逐漸友好的態度。</p><p>　　——好讓他迎來日後更多幸福。</p><p>－FIN－</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>